


Telekinesis

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev attempts to bend a spoon with a mind and successfully gives himself a headache. Yaku helps him get rid of it with Tylenol and his own brand of medicine. (If you know what I mean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telekinesis

Yaku was wearing one of Lev’s shirts that reached just past the end of his boxers and nearly hung off his shoulder. He was quietly humming a song he had heard on the radio and was swaying his hips back and forth in time with the beat as he finished drying off the dishes he was washing. 

He heard Lev come up behind him and turned his head towards the giant boy as he reached over and grabbed a spoon Yaku had just dried. “Morisuke! I’m gonna bend this spoon with telepathy, watch!” Yaku looked up at Lev, wondering where this possibly could have come from, and blinked as he made his way to sit down in the chair at the table and stared intently at the spoon. 

“Lev you can’t bend a spoon with your mind,” Yaku sighed and shook his head, “and even if you could the term you need is telekinesis, not telepathy.” Yaku turned around and dried the last plate before setting it on the rack by the sink and walking to the table to sit across from Lev. 

Yaku sat across from Lev watching his boyfriends intent look of concentration as he focused on the spoon. They sat there for what felt like hours, but was really only five minutes, before Lev dropped the spoon on the table in front of him and slumped forward, resting his head against it with a light thump.

“Morisuke.” Lev whined, dragging out the syllables of his name. “My head hurts and I can’t bend it. It’s impossible.” Yaku sighed at Lev’s petulance and shook his head. “I told you that you wouldn’t be able to.” Lev grumbled and brought his hands and arms up to the table, folding them in front of his head.

Yaku laughed lightly and got up from his chair. He filled a glass with water and grabbed the Tylenol out of the cabinet, opening the cap and pulling two out for Lev before he put them back. He turned around to walk towards his boyfriend and started when he realized Lev was staring at him. Yaku let his face relax and walked over to Lev. He placed the glass and pills in front of him and placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

He was about to turn around when Lev sat up straight and grabbed his hand to keep him in place. “Stay with me for a while?” Lev asked before taking a sip of water and tossing the pills in his mouth, swallowing them down swiftly. Yaku sighed fondly and nodded his head. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere anyways.” Lev’s eyes lit up and he unceremoniously pulled Yaku into his lap. Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku’s waist. Lev turned Yaku so that he could wrap his legs around the taller boy. 

Lev slipped a hand under Yaku’s shirt and dragged his hand against his side before sliding it towards the front and gently tracing one of the scars from his top surgery that was under his left pec. Yaku smiled and glanced down at Lev as he nuzzled Yaku’s shoulder. He pressed soft kisses to Yaku’s collarbone and moved his lips upward to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He placed a wet, hot, open mouthed kiss and bit down at the skin, sucking lightly.

Yaku shuddered and pressed his hand against his boyfriend's shoulder and pushed him away lightly. Lev looked down at Yaku with eyes glazed from lust and he tilted his head in silent questioning of his actions. “If we’re doing this tonight I’d rather do it in the bedroom than on the kitchen table Lev.” Yaku rolled his eyes but let out a sudden shout as Lev quickly stood up. Yaku instinctively locked and tightened his legs around his boyfriend's torso and wrapped his arms around Lev’s neck. 

Yaku blushed and lightly smacked Lev’s back. “You know I don’t like being picked up put me down.” It sounded like a command but there was no actual force behind it. 

“I will once were in the bedroom.” Lev announced. Yaku sighed and slumped against Lev’s shoulder, accepting his boyfriend’s actions. 

Not like he was actually going to complain about what was going to happen once they got in the bedroom though.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Lev’s freshman year of college so he and Yaku got an apartment together and have been dating since Lev’s first year so their on a first name basis with each other because of this. I also wanted to note that Yaku got his top surgery his first year of college and started hormones when he was 15. I have the headcanon that his parents split up while he was in middle school because his father refused to accept him while his mother would always use the proper pronouns on him and was just an amazing mother. As soon as his parents divorce was finalized his mom put him in gender therapy so that he could get hormones and she did basically everything she could for him including fighting the school tooth and nail to put him on the boys volleyball team. Like best mom ever. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading and enjoyed the little snippet of Yaku's past for this story.


End file.
